Uncertainty
by Lady Daendre
Summary: A group of friends get trapped in other bodies in Montmartre and relive the Moulin Rouge. But what will happen when two more star-crossed lovers give their all to a new relationship? FINISHED
1. i: and...blackout!!

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself in Montmartre…in someone else's body during the 19th century? Well, this is what my friend and I would do! It starts when I'm in pit orchestra and we're doing a run through of our play…and then the lights blackout, followed by a fainting spell. We awaken in the world of Montmartre, but when we look in the mirror, we don't look like ourselves! The crazy world of humor crossed with Moulin Rouge crossed with sappy love romances and way-too-unrealistic stuff ( enjoy! By the way, this is what I wish would happen during rehearsal, because I love the guy I put in…SO cute! Almost Ewan-cute ( hehe, I finally talked to him! Will sparks fly? I hope…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The song, "All I Do Is Dream Of You" belongs to Nacio Herb Brown, and Alfred Freed.  
  
Note: I think I'll post my 'Top 15 Reasons You Know You've Been In Pit Orchestra Too Long' in chapter 2 ( 'cuz it's fun fun.  
  
Note 2: Changed the names of my friends for security reasons, but everything else remains the same.  
  
Note 3: I shift the POV from time to time. Any shifting point of view will be indicated with the following symbol: "~*~"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1~And…Blackout!!  
  
Walking out into the so-called pit we have in our auditorium, I began to discover just how annoying our pit lights were when they wouldn't turn on.  
  
"Guess I'm using your pit lights today, Sheryl," I said.  
  
"Okay," she said, putting her clarinet together.  
  
I started warming up my flute and smirked when I saw HIM walk on the stage. He was practicing his tap number, and I couldn't help but sneak a little peek at him. He was so great! I couldn't tell if he made any mistakes whatsoever, but even if I did, I wouldn't care!  
  
He walked up to my part of the stage and sat down. He sounded out of breath, and he smiled at me. Oh my god he actually SMILED at me!!!  
  
"Hey there, Chrissy," he said, grinning. "Yeah…I know we haven't talked…pretty much ever…but Matt was telling me how you wanted my screen name and all this crap I don't really remember. I guess the point was that you wanted to talk, so I figured, a few minutes before curtain couldn't hurt."  
  
I made a mental note to kill Matt later; this was just too great a moment! "Chris…I…yeah…ya got the message."  
  
He grinned and hopped down into the pit. Everyone else raised his or her eyebrows as he walked up to me and crouched down. We heard a voice that said, "Five minutes to places! That means YOU Malito!"  
  
"Heh…well I better go. Meet you after crits, okay? Unless of course crits take incredibly long," Chris said. "In which case, I'll see you before school."  
  
"Bye, Chris…make 'em laugh," I said, laughing.  
  
Chris smiled, winked, and then walked off the stage.  
  
We started the show, and as usual we mouthed the really funny lines of the show. We also lip synched to the songs, and played when we were supposed to. It was really funny until I started feeling lightheaded during the intermission.  
  
"Guys…I'm starting to feel faint…" I said.  
  
"Well, you don't play that much during the second act, take it easy," Krystal, or as we called her "Emu" said.  
  
"All right…I just hope I don't faint during 'Faint'," I said, grinning. I was referring to a song we played during the second act.  
  
We continued to play, and began with the "Entr'acte". I began to feel fainter and fainter, but I could sense I wasn't the only one. Everyone on stage began to look really tired, and soon enough, I was the first to go down. I plopped down on the ground, and the world went black.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up in the middle of room, which I thought to be the Little Theatre dressing room. But when I squinted harder, I noticed it couldn't very well be anywhere in the school. It was too big and it had a bird inside a birdcage next to the mirror.  
  
"Excuse me…where am I?" I asked one of the people rushing past me.  
  
"You're in Montmartre, dear. You better get in your costume, you'll be late!" she said, flashing me a smile.  
  
I walked past the mirror to see what was going on, and tried to refrain from screaming when I saw my reflection. I now had red hair, green eyes, and a very pale face that made me look like Nicole Kidman. The outfit I was wearing wasn't helping. I took my robe off to reveal that I had the Sparkling Diamonds outfit on. I was Satine!  
  
"There you are, chickpea! We were starting to get worried! You need to get on that swing while I talk to the Duke!" a man with red hair that looked like Harry Zidler said.  
  
I smiled nervously. I just hoped I wasn't the only one from school who was experiencing this.  
  
A confused girl walked inside the room then, and she looked disoriented. "Excuse me…does anyone know where I can find Jay?"  
  
"Jay…? We don't know a Jay…"  
  
"This can't be…where AM I?" she asked.  
  
"Are you talking about Jay Califrellson?" I asked.  
  
The other girls looked at me like I had three heads, while the girl with black hair and wearing a sleek black dress standing by the door nodded. "Thank god someone here knows him! Help!"  
  
I walked out with her and whispered. "Can I ask what your name is?"  
  
"Why…it's Caryn…Caryn Dinfrahue…I play Cathy Seldon," she said. "But I most certainly don't look like her now!"  
  
"Well, I don't look like myself either…so don't feel so bad," I said. "Chrissy Falkner…"  
  
"Chrissy! Wow…your hair…and everything else!" Caryn said.  
  
I grinned. "I know…frankly, I like it! Did you see 'Moulin Rouge?' Because I think we somehow ended up in it…"  
  
"The movie? It's my absolute favorite! I like the music," Caryn said, grinning.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing I'm supposed to be Satine by the looks of things, and you're Nini…" I said.  
  
"Wow…Satine…lucky you…maybe you'll meet your Christian soon!" Caryn laughed.  
  
I groaned. That was what I wanted to happen least right now. Not after what just happened with Chris! I mean…I just want to go back home before I somehow end up breaking Chris' heart. Even if Chris was in Christian's body like I'm in Satine's body…I'd still end up in a sticky situation with the Duke!  
  
"Ten minutes to places!" I heard someone yell. "Get ready, Satine!"  
  
I decided now would be a good time to get to my swing, before something terrible ended up happening. "Good luck, Caryn, I hope you can sort things out while I entice the audience…argh if Christian's there I will be SO happy!"  
  
Caryn laughed and started to walk away. She turned around and smiled. "If you happen to find out that Frankie is in Montmartre somewhere…tell him I'm looking for him!"  
  
"All right, I can do that," I said, smiling.  
  
I walked over to my swing and sat down on it.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Christian's garret.  
  
"Is he going to be all right? I think we gave him too much absinthe!" a funny man said.  
  
"He's waking up! Give him some air!" someone else said.  
  
I looked them in the eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in Montmartre…come on, Christian, we have to hurry and get you into a tux before we lose our chance to show Satine our play!" a man with glasses said.  
  
"Chwistian, come wit me, I will show woo to the dwessing woom!" a man dressed as a nun with a lisp said.  
  
"I think you're mistaking me for someone else…my name is Chris…Christopher, not Christian!" I said, but when I passed by a mirror while I was being dragged into a dressing room, I noticed I was not wearing my Cosmo Brown outfit. This was not good…I remembered a girl…yeah Chrissy! And…and I was supposed to be doing Broadway Melody when I fainted! I needed to get out there and perform!  
  
"I…I can't write the show!" I said, suddenly.  
  
"And why not?" the man with a hat and beard asked.  
  
"Well…I'm supposed to be performing in a play…and I'm late!" I argued.  
  
"What play? There's no play being put on in Montmartre…not for a few miles, I suppose!" someone else answered.  
  
"Who are you guys? I don't even know who you are…"  
  
"I am Toulouse Latwec," Toulouse said. "This is Satie, the Doctor, and the Argentinean. We are the Bohemians!"  
  
I stared blankly at them and said, "Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"  
  
"Let us explain everything on our way to the Moulin Rouge!" Satie said. "But you better get dressed first, we need you to look like a famous English writer, if you are to get alone with Satine!"  
  
I stared at them, shrugged and said. "What can I say? I love playing the role of a star. It fits me so well. Well, the role, not the tux," I said, while putting on the tuxedo.  
  
"You know…I think we should tell you something before we leave…now that we know you are Chris from that last line…" Satie said. "I'm Frankie…"  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Sienar?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, and this is the Kappieldo brothers and Hultler.  
  
~*~  
  
I let myself be lowered down on the swing and started singing. I let my eyes wander to search for the one man I was to hopefully be with tonight. "The French are glad to die…for love! They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who leaves and gives expensive jewels!" I almost laughed while singing this, because in our musical, the star Don Lockwood is always in movies as a French aristocrat who duels and ends up with a simple lady of the court.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girls' best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat…or help you feed your…ah…pussycat! But rock-cut or pearl-shaped these rocks won't lose their shape, diamonds are a girls' best friend!"  
  
We finished the song, without going into Material Girl, and instead added to the end a nice fast upbeat song that I knew solely from 'Singin' in the Rain.' I figured it might draw some attention to me from those who fainted and ended up here.  
  
All I do is dream of you the whole night through  
  
With the dawn, I still go on, dreamin' of you!  
  
   
  
You're every thought, you're every thing   
  
You're every song I ever sing   
  
Summer, winter, autumn an' spring!   
  
   
  
And were there more than twenty-four hours a day   
  
They'd be spent in sweet content, dreamin' away!   
  
   
  
When skies are gray, skies are blue   
  
Morning, noon an' night time too   
  
All I do the whole day through is dream of you!  
  
   
  
When skies are gray, skies are blue   
  
Morning, noon an' night time too   
  
All I do the whole day through is dream of you!  
  
During the whole ordeal, I tried to keep track of Christian and his whereabouts. When Caryn, me, and two other lovely ladies started dancing to the same choreography that we used in his show, it caught his attention. His eyes lit up and he grinned. I wondered who he thought I could be. I ended up changing into a very nice pink leotard with feathers, and ran over to Christian when I finished the song.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me," I said, shaking the heart in his face. It was what I remembered Satine doing, so I figured why not try and keep some remnants of the movie in place?  
  
~*~  
  
I was hoping that the girl who I was staring at was someone who I knew, because that would make my work much easier. I was not bad at dancing, but when she danced, I couldn't think of anyone else…but then my mind raced and I thought back to earlier when I had talked to Chrissy under Matt's recommendation. Wouldn't it be perfect if she were the Satine who was dancing with me?  
  
"I'm glad you have taken an interest in our little show," she said to me.  
  
I grinned. "Yes, I'd be delighted to be involved."  
  
Satine raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Really."  
  
"Yes, Toulouse says we can do it alone," I said, not really realizing what I was saying and how it could be interpreted differently than what I hoped.  
  
"Did he?" Satine asked, starting to get anxious.  
  
"Yes…" I said dipping her down and pulling her back up. "A private poetry reading."  
  
"Oooh…poetry! I love a little poetry after supper," she said, seductively, and continued to dance.  
  
We danced the night away, but pretty soon it was time for her to go back and sing.  
  
"Take off your hat!" she said.  
  
~*~  
  
I went back to my swing and grinned as I was being hoisted up far above the masses of upper class men all with similar fantasies.  
  
"Diamonds! Diamonds! Square-cut or pear-shaped these rocks won't lose their shape. Diamonds! Are a girl's…best…" I took in an immense amount of air, and felt myself go light-headed again. I also felt my throat tighten, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back and land in someone's arms.  
  
"Oh my!" was the last thing I heard while I was being carried into the dressing room once again.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 1 


	2. ii: top 15 reasons/the red room

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The song "You Stepped Out of a Dream" belongs to someone…I forget who wrote it, but whoever did, it belongs to them!  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2~Top 15 Reasons/The Red Room  
  
Top 15 Reasons You Know You've Been In Pit Orchestra Too Long  
  
15. You can name all the songs in the musical, including the scene change music.  
  
  
  
14. You know all the cuts by heart.  
  
  
  
13. You know the numbers of the songs by heart.  
  
  
  
12. You know the lyrics to all the songs.  
  
  
  
11. You can tune perfectly to the piano.  
  
  
  
10. You have all the music downloaded, even though it's really bad music.  
  
  
  
9. You are mad because they don't have the exact music you play up for downloading.  
  
  
  
8. You hate the color black after wearing it throughout Hell Week.  
  
  
  
7. You are forced to play four of more different instruments…and you don't mind!  
  
  
  
6. You make jokes about how you're going to marry a member of the cast.  
  
  
  
5. You think that the fact that you used "Jeopardy" music for a scene is "way cool"  
  
  
  
4. You think the battery-powered pit lights are cheap, but the plug- in lights are just incredibly annoying.  
  
  
  
3. You joined pit orchestra just to watch the conductor make funny faces at the corny parts.  
  
  
  
2. You've managed to shove down 2 slices of pizza in 10 minutes for dinner break when the pizza ended up delivered late.  
  
  
  
And last but certainly not least…  
  
  
  
1. You know the lines of the show better than the actors do!  
  
  
  
The Red Room  
  
I woke up after the woman I came to know as Marie passed some funny- smelling aroma past my nose. I coughed a bit, but I didn't think I was in for too much trouble. I mean, it was just a fainting spell, right? I'm not going to die like Satine did in the movie…I'm shivering just thinking about it!  
  
"These…silly costumes!" I said. "It's amazing how we can even breathe wearing these…" I said, struggling to get up.  
  
"Is everything all right?" a man, who I recognized to be the stage manager, said.  
  
"Nothing for you to be worried about," Marie said, sending an icy glare towards the man.  
  
"Then let's not keep those men waiting. We've got a show, and Zidler's losing patience!" the man said.  
  
I looked at Marie after she held the cloth to my mouth while I was coughing, and I didn't like the look on my face. I was dying…it was just like in the movie! Well…I'll have to pretend that I don't know what's going on. I can't change the movie…it might end up changing the future as we know it! I can't let this get to me…  
  
Once everyone left to continue their show, I got up and fumbled through the clothes looking for that one really cool red dress that I've always wanted to wear. I figured…if it worked for Satine in the movie, it couldn't hurt now! I just couldn't wait to meet my Christian…so cute!  
  
I slipped into the dress and let Marie tie my corset. "Do you think I'll be like the great Sarah?" I asked.  
  
"You're just as talented as she…I believe you could pull it off," Marie said, sweetly.  
  
"One day I'm going to fly away…yes I'm going to fly away!" I said, mostly to the bird that was next to me.  
  
"Is everything okay?" a voice behind me asked. It was Zidler, and he was coming in after watching the dancers do the Hunkadola with some men.  
  
"Everything's fine, Harold…how do I look?" I asked, turning around to show my red dress with black gloves.  
  
"You look perfect! The Duke won't be able to resist you, strawberry! Everything's going so well!" he said, dancing around the room.  
  
~*~  
  
I was starting to get nervous, like any man who is waiting for a girl in an elephant would. I took my hat off and placed it behind my back, trying to assure myself that everything would be fine. I searched my mind for the best poem, but nothing was coming to me! I'm no poet…I'm an actor!  
  
"How do I look? Poetic…enough?" the girl asked, and I turned around. I gasped a "yes" as I noticed just how seductive she looked…the black outfit…ah!  
  
"This is the perfect place for a poetry reading, don't you think? Now, how about we have some refreshments before we get started. A drink, perhaps? Some champagne?" she asked.  
  
"Well…I thought we'd just get it over with…" I said, nervously.  
  
"Well!" she said, dropping the champagne back in the bucket. "Then why don't you come over here?" she asked, walking over to the bed, and patting it very seductively. It was hard not to resist!  
  
"I prefer to do it standing…" I stammered out.  
  
Satine started to get up, a bit annoyed with what I was saying. She could be a good actress, though…one of the best if she is acting.  
  
"Well…I don't mean that you have to stand…it's just that what I do may take a while…it is really quite modern!" I said. What was I saying? I don't even know where any of this is coming from…it's as if I'm acting a part but the lines are already in my head and I don't need to memorize them. "I hope you like what I do…" I whispered, not really meaning to say it out loud.  
  
"I'm sure I will!" she said, staring in disbelief.  
  
I turned around and tried to think of something to say. I could tell she was getting a bit too excited when I tried to form a poem, but nothing would end up happening…I was way to nervous to think of anything!  
  
"What's wrong?" Satine asked.  
  
"I'm…nervous…I need inspiration!" I stumbled over my words pitifully. No girl has done this to me before!  
  
"I see…let mummy help!" she said, advancing toward me. She pulled on my zipper and dragged me to the bed. "Let's make love!"  
  
"WHAT?" I asked, horrified. Sure, I'm a guy…and guys like sex. But this is just not one of those moments you feel sex is appropriate.  
  
"Tell me the truth, can you feel the poetry?" she asked, fiddling with my pants. I was in a moment of pure pleasure, and I'm not about to describe it…because it's personal and you have no right to know it!  
  
I heard a voice say, "He's got a huge talent." I think it belonged to Toulouse. And Satine didn't seem to hear it, so all is well!  
  
I stumbled out of the bed and found myself saying things that just seemed to pop into my head. "Isn't it funny…this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide!" I began.  
  
Satine seemed to become even naughtier than before…and I was really confused as to what she was doing, but it was funny!  
  
I went through the rest of the poem, before I realized that that was actually from a song I had heard once…but that's not important. To silence Satine, I started singing a song that I remembered Frankie singing in 'Singin in the Rain."  
  
You  
  
Stepped out of a dream,  
  
You are too wonderful  
  
To be what you seem.  
  
  
  
Could there be eyes like yours?  
  
Could there be lips like yours?  
  
Could there be smiles like yours,  
  
Honest and truly?  
  
  
  
You  
  
Stepped out of a cloud,  
  
I want to take you away  
  
Away from the crowd,  
  
And have you all to myself,  
  
Alone and apart.  
  
Out of a dream  
  
Safe into my heart.  
  
  
  
I took Satine's hand and we seemed to fly out onto the rooftop of some old building. We danced through the song, and then I continued.  
  
  
  
You  
  
Stepped out of a cloud,  
  
I want to take you away  
  
Away from the crowd,  
  
And have you all to myself,  
  
Alone and apart.  
  
Out of a dream,  
  
Safe into my heart...  
  
Wa-dee-la-la  
  
Out of a dream!  
  
When I was finished, I arched her back and leaned over me. I couldn't believe it…I felt as if I meant each and every word I sang. I just hope she felt the same.  
  
~*~  
  
Hearing those words from Christian's mouth confirmed my beliefs that Christian was indeed not himself. Now I just had to figure out whether that was Frankie inside Christian or Chris…the man who I secretly wanted him to be.  
  
"I can't believe it…I'm in love with a young…handsome…talented Duke!" I said, even though I knew very well he wasn't the Duke. I just needed to play my part out as much as possible.  
  
"Duke?" he asked.  
  
"Not that the title's important…of course," I said, smiling.  
  
"I'm not a Duke," he said, laughing.  
  
"Not a DUKE?" I asked, pulling away from him. I hated to hurt him like this, but it was the only way I could get him into hiding before the Duke came in to discover Christian too early.  
  
"I'm a writer!"  
  
"A WRITER??"  
  
"Toulouse…" he said, becoming nervous again.  
  
"You're not one of Toulouse's oh-so-talented, charmingly Bohemian, tragically impoverished poets?" I asked, not really needing to hear the answer.  
  
"Well…yes."  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" I said, not really meaning that at all. "If you're not the Duke…" I said, walking towards the door, beginning to open it. "THE DUKE!" I said, nervously, and slammed the door on the Duke. "HIDE!"  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 2 


	3. iii: dinner with the duke/the pitch

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The song "The Pitch" is from 'Moulin Rouge', but I played around with it to suit the new idea my Chris had for the play!  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3~Dinner With The Duke/The Pitch  
  
Christian luckily hid behind me at the last possible second and I held up my black lace rob to cover him from the Duke's view. I smiled seductively while Harold was asking me where I was.  
  
"I was…waiting," I said, unable to think of anything else.  
  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Harold said, closing the door.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental," the Duke said, reaching for my hand.  
  
I tried my best not to look disgusted when his lips went towards my hand with his little scrawny mustache brushing against my skin. "But diamonds are a girl's best friend," I said, taking back my hand, smiling, and waving a finger.  
  
"After your exhaustions on the stage, you must be in need of some refreshments," the Duke said, moving toward the table with all the food and drinks on it. I could tell that Christian had dove there after Zidler left, so I had to steer him away.  
  
"Don't!" I yelled, deciding to play it safe, like Satine. This was a sucker and would fall for just about anything. "You just…love the view?" I asked, pointing to the view of the windmill and row after row of hotels and apartment buildings.  
  
"Enchanting…" the Duke said, confused. Stupid idiot…why don't you leave before you cause us more pain than we need?  
  
He moved back toward the table to open a glass of champagne. "No!" I yelled again. "Oh…I feel like dancing!" I said, probably cracking Christian up with my exotic dancing moves, but I knew he could handle it.  
  
The Duke looked at me strangely, and moved back to the champagne in the bucket. I jumped down to his waist and held on to him, hating every moment. "Isn't it funny?"  
  
"What?" the Duke asked, confused.  
  
I looked to Christian for help, even though I didn't need to. I already knew this poem by heart, but I wanted to be sure that he still remembered it. Christian played charades, mouthing the words, to help me.  
  
"This feeling inside…I'm not one of those who can easily hide!" I said, quickly. I started to sing softly, while both Christian and I slowly rose up at the same time. "You stepped out of a dream…you are too wonderful to be what you seem…" I sang.  
  
My eyes met with the Dukes, and his eyes sparkled, glistening with the reflection of the moon. He was in love, and I could feel it. I, on the other hand, was in love with Christian…with my Chris.  
  
"That was beautiful…" he said.  
  
"It's from Spectacular, Spectacular," I breathed. "Suddenly with you here, I know the meaning of those words."  
  
Somewhere between my breathing and watching him open his mouth to say something, I heard a bang over where Christian was standing. He slammed the door after trying to sneak out, and seeing the Duke's manservant.  
  
"Duke!" I said, throwing myself on the bed, pretending to cry. "Don't you toy with my emotions!"  
  
The Duke just stared back, confused as usual.  
  
I pulled him onto the bed, and thinking like the prostitute I had become, I said, "Let's make love!"  
  
Christian tried to sneak past the bed with a hurt look on his face, and he pouted in a very silly way. That was when I figured out just who was in Christian's body. It was my beloved Chris! I silently thanked god many, many times before speaking to the Duke.  
  
"You're right! We should wait…" I said, pushing him off me, thanking god once again that he didn't want me making love to the Duke…that guy was just…UGH!!!  
  
"There's a power in you that scares me! We shall see each other every day until opening night!" I said, pushing him out the door. At the last minute, I remembered his hat and cane, but wasn't about to grab for it when Christian popped out of his hiding place.  
  
"Do you have any idea…ANY idea what would have happened if you were caught?" I said. I started to feel faint again. I was exerting too much energy…and with this corset on and the fact I have consumption wasn't helping, either. I fell in Christian's arms and let him worry about it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Satine? Satine? What's wrong??" I asked, shaking her. I was trying to figure out in the meantime who she really was.  
  
I dragged her to the bed and laid her down. I pushed a few of her vibrant rosy curls away from her beautiful ivory skin.  
  
"I forgot my hat…" the Duke said, and he dropped his jaw as he saw me over Satine. "Foul play?"  
  
"I…uh…" Satine was just beginning to wake up.  
  
"We were rehearsing!" she said. "Yes…those words made me realize just how much rehearsing we needed to do, so I called everyone together for an emergency rehearsal!"  
  
"You're trying to tell me that scantily clad, in the arms of another, inside an ELEPHANT, that you were rehearsing?" the Duke yelled, his voice rang out throughout the red room.  
  
"Yes…we were rehearsing," I stammered, hoping something would happen. Luckily, the Bohemians jumped down just in time!  
  
"Chwistian! How's duh wehearsal going?" Toulouse asked.  
  
"Well…if you're rehearsing, then where's Zidler?" the Duke asked, rather smugly.  
  
"What's going on?" Harold asked, angry that everyone was interrupting when he could be making money.  
  
"It's okay, Zidler, he knows about the EMERGENCY REHEARSAL," Satine said, emphasizing the last words.  
  
"Emergency rehearsal?" Harold asked. "Oh yes, the emergency rehearsal!"  
  
"Yes, because the Duke is so keen to INVEST," Satine said, noticing the sparkle in Harold's eye when she mentioned the word 'invest.'  
  
"Invest? INVEST!!!" Harold said, perking up quite quickly.  
  
Our story had just begun then, but was getting deeper into a problem when the Duke wanted to know the story.  
  
"It's about…Toulouse?" Harold asked.  
  
"It's about…about…" Toulouse stammered.  
  
"LOVE!" I screamed out before I even realized what I was saying.  
  
"Love?" everyone else said at once.  
  
"It's about love…overcoming all obstacles," I said, grinning at Satine. No matter who she really was, I was in love! And nothing was going to stop me.  
  
"And it's set in Switzerwind!" Toulouse said, interrupting the happy moment.  
  
"Switzerland??" We all began to panic and look around.  
  
"Nordic Switzerland!" Zidler said.  
  
"INDIA! It's set in India!" I yelled, after glancing at a statue of an elephant. "And there's an actress…one of the most beautiful actresses in the world," I said, grinning towards Satine. "She meets a famous writer while at a troll…I mean carriage stop! And…she pretends to like him, because she is an actress and all…but they meet up again and find out that they couldn't think about anything else! But another actor, an EVIL one, finds himself in love, but is determined to stop her from becoming famous and keep her for himself!" I said, making sure I sounded convincing. I just hoped I wouldn't forget any of this!  
  
"Well…it sounds good!" the Duke said, seemingly interested. "What about the tango scene?"  
  
Harold stepped in and took over for me. "It will be ravishing…" he continued along using all different big words and stepping closer to him to keep him as interested as possible. "It will be…spectacular spectacular! No words in the vernacular can describe this great event; you'll be dumb with wonderment. Returns are fixed at ten percent; you must agree that's excellent! And on top of your fee…"  
  
"You'll be involved artistically!" everyone sang together.  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years!  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years!  
  
Elephants!  
  
Arabians!  
  
Indians!  
  
And courtesans!  
  
Acrobats!  
  
And juggling bears!  
  
Exotic girls!  
  
Fire-eaters!  
  
Muscle Men!  
  
Contortionists!  
  
Intrigue, danger,  
  
And romance!  
  
Electric lights,  
  
Machinery,  
  
Powered by electricity!  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years!  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years!  
  
Spectacular, spectacular  
  
No words in the vernacular  
  
Can describe this great event  
  
You'll be dumb with wonderment  
  
The hills are alive, with the sound of music...  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years!  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years!  
  
"Yes, but what happens in the end?" the Duke asked.  
  
"Ahem! The actress and the famous writer find their lives become much brighter," I sang.  
  
"Until the evil actor finds," Satine sang.  
  
"Just how much their love binds," I sang, smiling as Satine looked rather worried with my words.  
  
"It's a little bit funny…this feeling inside," the Duke sang.  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 5o years--!  
  
"The evil actor has a plan to stop the plot love began. But luckily the writer sings of the love the actress brings."  
  
"I am the evil actor you will not escape!" Zidler says.  
  
"Oh Harold, no one could play him like you could!" Satine said.  
  
"No one's going to!" Harold said.  
  
So exciting, we'll make them laugh we'll make them cry!  
  
So delighting--!  
  
"And in the end should someone die?" the Duke asked.  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting it will run for 50 years--!  
  
"Generally…I like it!" the Duke said, enthusiastically while everyone crowded around him. That had to have been the most absurd song I've danced to ever!  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 3 


	4. iv: gazing at the stars/elephant love m...

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The songs in this one are "Would You" from 'Singin' in the Rain' and "Elephant Love Medley." Because my beloved Chris most likely hasn't seen Moulin Rouge (and I'm not about to ask him…) I'm changing it to fit his sense of humor :D enjoy! Instead of "One Day I'll Fly Away", I'm using "Would You" because it fits in the story better.  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4~Gazing At The Stars/Elephant Love Medley  
  
Everyone else was celebrating because we know had a show to perform. I, on the other hand, could only think about him. I know Chris…I mean Christian…had sang that song mostly to stop my annoying moaning…but still he could have meant those words! Oh, if only it were true!  
  
I raced up to the top of the elephant to inhale the sweet fresh air before I ended up coughing again. I took in another deep breath and let it out, this time singing.  
  
"He holds her in his arms,  
  
Would you, would you?  
  
He tells her of her charms,  
  
Would you, would you?  
  
They met as you and I  
  
And they were only friends.  
  
But before the story ends…  
  
He'll kiss her with a sigh,  
  
Would you, would you?  
  
And if the girl were I,  
  
Would you, would you?  
  
And would you dare to say  
  
Let's do the same as they?  
  
I would, would you?  
  
And would you dare to say  
  
Let's do the same as they?  
  
I would…would you?"  
  
I smiled and looked up at the stars for a moment before hearing a noise behind me. I knew instantly who it would be, but I needed to be sure. After the change in the play, there may be some movie changes as well. Especially since Christian's…well not himself!  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping to hear the answer I needed. I panicked just then. I found myself unable to play Satine's part anymore. I couldn't pretend to not love him anymore…but I had to try, to save the movie!  
  
"I saw you…and your lights were on…and well I wanted to thank you…for helping me get the job," Christian said, smiling. "I just have one question. You're name isn't Satine…right?"  
  
"Well…I…uh…" I panicked again. What would I say to him? I had to lie; I had to do something! "Of course my name is Satine! And about the job…it was nothing…but we have a very big day ahead of us…and--" I was soon interrupted by him.  
  
"I just wanted to know something…before I leave," Christian said, glumly. I knew he wanted me to be his someone special…but I couldn't let him be! I wanted to change the movie by not letting him love me…but I was failing miserably.  
  
"Yes…what is it you want?" I asked, starting to get very nervous, because I pretty much knew what he would ask.  
  
"Before…when you said you loved me…was it…" Christian stopped.  
  
"Just an act?" I finished for him. "Of course it was."  
  
"But…it just seemed so real," Christian said. His voice was losing that British accent…it sounded like the Chris I knew which made it just that much harder to pretend.  
  
"Christian…CHRIS…I'm a courtesan…I make men believe what they want to believe," I said, not realizing what I was doing…and saying.  
  
~*~  
  
The stress on my name…not Christian's…was convincing, but it still could be a nickname for Christian. I had to do something before I could be sure what was happening…and usually in this time singing is not something I do…  
  
"Silly of me…to think you could fall in love with someone like me," I said, laughing nervously.  
  
"I can't fall in love with anyone…" Satine said, looking to the ground.  
  
"But…a life without love…that's terrible!" I said, meaning all of it.  
  
"No…living on the streets, now THAT'S terrible!" she said.  
  
"Love is like oxygen…love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!" I said. Where was this coming from??  
  
"Please…don't start with that again!" Satine pleaded.  
  
"All you need is love!" I sang.  
  
"A girl has got to eat!" she responded.  
  
"All you need is love!"  
  
"She'll end up on the streets!"  
  
"All you need is love…love…"  
  
"Love is just a…a…" she couldn't seem to finish the sentence without hesitation. "Game…"  
  
Chris: "Beautiful girl, let me call a preacher!"  
  
Chrissy: "Let me remind you, I am just a creature!"  
  
Chris: "Life was a song, then you came along!"  
  
Chrissy: "But you're so wrong, I don't belong!"  
  
Chris: "You don't realize how much I need you, love you all the time and never leave you."  
  
Chrissy: "What happens when we're older, will you become that much colder?"  
  
Chris: "Love, love me do! You know I'll love you!"  
  
Chrissy: "Please, please don't! You know that I won't!"  
  
Chris: "Let me whisper in your ear, say the words you long to hear, I'm in love with you."  
  
Satine turned away from me and started walking towards the edge of the Elephant.  
  
Chrissy: "You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."  
  
Chris: "I look around and I see, it isn't so."  
  
Chrissy: "Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs…"  
  
Chris: "Well what's wrong with that…I'd like to know. 'Cuz here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high!"  
  
Chrissy: "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."  
  
Chris: "We could be heroes…just for one night…"  
  
Chrissy: "You…you will be mean."  
  
Chris: "No I won't!"  
  
Chrissy: "And I…I'll drink all the time!"  
  
Chris: "And is that such a bad thing? I mean…I wanna hold your hand!"  
  
Chrissy: "You can't do that…"  
  
Chris: "I wanna hold your hand! Please just let me do that!"  
  
Chrissy: "But that Duke…he'll find out this soon!"  
  
Both: "We could steal time…just for one day! We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes forever and ever! We could be heroes…"  
  
Chris: "Just because I will always love you."  
  
Chrissy: "And I can't help loving…Out of a dream…safe in my heart."  
  
"Hey…I have another question…if you really are Satine than how'd you know all those songs?" I asked.  
  
"Oh…heh…yeah…um…" she stammered, nervously.  
  
"Yes…?" I asked, with a smart look on my face.  
  
"I'm…I guess I should tell you…Chris…" she said, grinning mischievously. "Yeah, I know that you're really Malito."  
  
My jaw dropped; she actually figured out who I was! "Caryn? Chrissy? Tell me who you really are!"  
  
She smirked. "Chrissy Falkner…pleased to meet your acquaintance!"  
  
"You're a wonderful actress, Ms. Falkner! I mean…Satine…but I do believe we haven't finished our song," I said, grinning.  
  
"You're right…we haven't…"  
  
"Safe in my…heart!" I said, and took her into my arms, and kissed her. It was definitely interesting…but what the most interesting part about the kiss was that it actually felt like I was kissing Chrissy and not just the Parisian courtesan I was looking at!  
  
"You're going to be bad for the business…I can tell, she said before we heard voices nearby and were forced to separate for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 4  
  
All right, as for the songs that I used and didn't mention in the disclaimer or used in Elephant Love Medley.  
  
"Beautiful Girl", "You Were Meant For Me", and "You Stepped Out Of A Dream" from Singin' in the Rain  
  
"I Need You", "Love Me Do", "Do You Want To Hear A Secret?", "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" from The Beatles  
  
It was really easy to use similar songs in this…so that's my reason for rewriting Elephant Love Medley like that! :D ENJOY! 


	5. v: meeting in the garret/the lovers are...

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
Warning # 2: I decided that I'm going to change this part from the movie because now that the lovers discovered who they really are they can think for themselves. So…ENJOY :)  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The song is "Gorecki" taken from Moulin Rouge.  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5~Meeting In The Garret/The Lovers Are Discovered  
  
After a long night of reflecting the encounter on the Elephant, I felt very tired. I would normally have played it safe and stayed in bed all night, but I just had to visit Chris in the morning! I wasn't about to follow the rules anymore; I didn't care what the consequences were.  
  
"Chrissy, you should be careful! You never know who might be lurking around at night!" Chris whispered, looking around. It now sounded more than ever like Chris, who could go between British and Long Island accents very easily. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me, because he actually looked like himself and not like our favorite penniless poet.  
  
"I don't care what happens…I just wanted to be with you…what happened to your garret…it's…CLEAN???" I whispered rather loudly.  
  
"You can thank Hutler for that…" Chris said, rolling his eyes. "He managed to clean everything up besides the hole in the ceiling."  
  
I laughed and tripped over my really high heels. How the heck did Nicole Kidman walk in these??  
  
"Are you all right?" Chris asked, catching me before I hit the ground. He grinned and looked into my eyes.  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine. I just never needed to wear these shoes before, that's all!" I said, groaning. "I still don't understand how anyone survived wearing a corset and these shoes!"  
  
Chris laughed and held me closer. He smirked, because standing right behind me were the Bohemians. Only, they looked like the people I knew from school!  
  
"Frankie!" I said, laughing. "Ya look great in those clothes!"  
  
Frankie smirked. "I can't help it…Chrissy…ya never looked better!"  
  
"Hey, that's MY line!" Chris said, laughing.  
  
"Chrissy…you're a…a…" John Hutler said.  
  
"Courtesan? Yes…but it's not that bad…and I haven't actually had to have sex with anyone…" I blushed at the thought of Chris and my past encounter once again. "Well at least it wasn't with anyone I didn't want to be with," I said, smirking.  
  
The Bohemian's eyes lit up, getting at my hint. "You mean…you…and…oh my!" Frankie said, incredulously.  
  
"Oh come on…I needed inspiration!" Chris argued. "And it was partially against my will…that was before I was sure who she was."  
  
"I think I should go…Zidler will be wondering where I am!" I said, and quickly left Chris behind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…I understand how you love her and all. You've been talking about her nonstop! But, falling in love with someone who sells herself…it ALWAYS ENDS BAD!!!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Now you're just scaring me…don't tell me you saw the movie!" John said.  
  
"Hey…it was with my girlfriend!" Logan insisted.  
  
"Riiight," John said.  
  
"Come on, you two, I think it's time you get some sleep now, we've got rehearsal tomorrow…" Chris said. "And this time we don't have school as well!"  
  
~*~  
  
I went back to my dressing room, and felt another coughing spell coming on. I had a feeling that because I didn't immediately go asleep, the exhaustion was causing it to come on.  
  
"Satine, where have you been?" I heard a voice behind me ask.  
  
I spun around to face the red-haired father figure in Satine's life. I put on my best smile and acted like…well…Satine! "What is it, Harold?"  
  
"The Duke wants to know why you avoided him after the play was signed…chickpea, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harold…I…I…it's just that I don't love him…and I can't look at him without gagging!" I said, wondering what his reaction would be to that…prepare to be blown away!  
  
"You're not supposed to love him! You're his mistress, my little sparrow!" Harold said.  
  
"Please…the names won't make the words you say sound any better…besides, I'm in love with someone else!" I instantly put my hand over my mouth and hoped he hadn't heard that.  
  
"You CANNOT love anyone else! You are a courtesan…my courtesan…and you will love whoever pays for you, and you WILL sleep with the duke when he wants to. If you dally with anyone else, not only will I destroy the man you love, but the Duke will take away your job and he will help destroy that same man!"  
  
What was happening, and why did it have to happen to me? If only…I could just fly away from here like Satine originally wanted.  
  
"Now, I want you to tell the writer, who I have heard directly from one of the girls is the one you are seeing, that you cannot see him anymore," Zidler said, a cold shiver escaping through my body as he glared at me.  
  
"Oh come on, Harold, you can't believe everything you hear!" I said, determined to win this argument.  
  
"I have proof! I was spying on you two!" he said.  
  
My jaw dropped, and I thought I felt a cold dread tear at my sides.  
  
"You will dine with the Duke tomorrow night, and you will dump that Christian, and that is that!" Harold said. "Goodbye, strawberry. I hope you will be ready for rehearsal."  
  
I walked blindly the rest of the way to my room, and felt tears well up. If I couldn't love Chris anymore, my world would be so empty! I needed to find a way around this, but I couldn't think of anything.  
  
"If I should die this very moment...  
  
I wouldn't fear  
  
For I've never known completeness  
  
Like being here  
  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
  
Loving every breath of you  
  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
  
And dread the day..."  
  
I started coughing violently and felt myself go limp as I tumbled onto the cold, lifeless floor where my broken heart had just fallen moments ago.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 5 


	6. vi: fantasy vs. reality

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The song is 'Lucky Star' and is from…guess what! Yes, Singin in the Rain! Big surprise there :D  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6~Fantasy Versus Reality  
  
I found myself surrounded by several people, including a doctor. I immediately knew what happened, but I didn't expect it to happen so early in the course of events!  
  
"I'm sorry, Zidler…but Satine has consumption," the doctor said. "I think it would be best to let her rest. Trust me, a few days off her feet may let her live longer than if you wore her out until her last breath."  
  
Zidler wore a grim face, and turned to Marie. "She must not know about it. I will give her the day off, but we shall continue with the rehearsal tomorrow. Make sure she leaves the boy, will you? I must explain to the Duke why she cannot come to dinner tonight."  
  
Marie nodded and looked at her through the door. She smiled sweetly and walked to my bedside, running a hand through my hair. "You had quite a close call there, my child. These fainting spells are getting too rough, so we're letting you have the day off."  
  
"Thank you…" I said, refusing to meet her eyes. I looked out the window, trying to pick out Christian's garret from the other tall buildings. My eyes kept blending the large structures together, so I guessed that one of the fuzzy brown spots in the middle was his home.  
  
"I suggest you go to Christian. Zidler thinks you should leave him…but I don't want you to hurt him. Do your best to tell him off without breaking the poor boy's heart, will you?" Marie asked, dearly.  
  
"Can you send Nini in? I'd like to talk to her," I said, sincerely.  
  
Marie smiled. "Only if she doesn't get on your nerves. We all know how much Nini is happy you have been fainting lately," she said, careful not to let it sound like I was really sick.  
  
Minutes later, Caryn, dressed as Nini, appeared in my doorway. She looked morose, which must have surprised Marie very much.  
  
"I didn't think you'd actually become Satine…" Caryn said, sadly. She sat down beside my bed and placed a hand on my wrist.  
  
"There will always be some downsides to everything," I said, truthfully. "I found Frankie," I said, smirking. "He's living quite the interesting life."  
  
"Really??" Caryn's eyes lit up. "Tell me everything about it."  
  
I began to rattle off random things that I knew solely from the few minutes I spent under the whole in Chris' ceiling. Caryn seemed very interested, so I made sure not to leave anything out. She was intrigued to discover that I got to kiss Chris, but I think she'd rather hear about Frankie anyway. Too bad all she'll end up doing is dancing with Logan!  
  
"Very interesting! Do you want me to help you to his garret?" Caryn asked. The sparkle in her eyes told me she wanted to help me mostly just to have an excuse to see Frankie.  
  
"Yes…" I said, but looked down at the ground. Zidler's words still echoed in my ears. I didn't want to break up with him, not now when we've just found out our feelings for each other!  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, helping me out of the bed. She loosened my corset and picked out an outfit she thought Chris would like.  
  
"It's just that…I'm not supposed to fall in love, and here I am doing just that!" I said, frowning.  
  
"Oh, come on, Satine! You're just playing your role, and having a little fun at the same time! Just ignore Zidler's words and have a secret romance just like in the movie. You'll do fine, I know you will!" Caryn said, starting to sound a lot more cheerful than when I last saw her.  
  
"Thanks, Caryn, you just made me happier…but I'll still try my best, because perhaps I'll get a song out of it," I said, giggling.  
  
~*~  
  
When I saw the two walk in through the door, my heart fluttered. It was as if it grew wings and tried to jump right out of my chest! I smiled and greeted them, and was about to call for the others to see Caryn, when Chrissy said the most disheartening news I've heard in a while.  
  
"We have to end this…" she said, looking down at the ground.  
  
My heart immediately lost its wings and sank to the bottom of my ribcage. "But…why? What about last night? What about all those things we said?"  
  
"Don't make this any harder for me than it's already been!" she argued, playing with a bit of her hair. She coughed and then continued. "Harold caught us together, and soon the Duke will find out. We cannot let this go any farther or you might lose your play…"  
  
"Well…I'll add a song in the show! A song that whenever we sing, well it'll mean we love each other and nothing can drive us apart!" I said, starting to feel alarmed that I was saying these things.  
  
"No, Chris, real life doesn't work that way! Opening night I will sleep with the Duke. And the jealousy will drive you mad," she said, walking towards the bed. She never let our eyes meet, and she always let her gaze reach the window.  
  
"I won't get jealous, not with the song! It worked for Christian, it can work for us, too!" I said.  
  
"That was all a movie! This is real…songs can't heal wounds that have been scourged so deeply," she said, the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You are my lucky star!" I belted out, apparently attracting everyone's attention from the familiarity of the words. "I saw you from afar. Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming…beaming…"  
  
"I was star struck!" she belted out alongside me. Everyone raised his or her eyebrows in mock-horror.  
  
"You are my lucky charms," I sang.  
  
"I'm lucky in your arms," she sang back. "You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal!"  
  
The last line we sang together. "You are my lucky…star!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone clapped and agreed we had to add this into the show. So, Chris sat at the Underwood typewriter lying on his desk, and started typing his new ideas into the screenplay, and showed it to us.  
  
"There, the play is finally finished. Let us get ready for rehearsal and then show this to Zidler!" Chris said, about to race to the door.  
  
"Um, rehearsal was cancelled today. Chrissy fainted and Zidler thinks its wise for her to rest," Caryn said. "Perhaps we should work on lines?"  
  
"Anything, as long as I don't have to look at that dreaded Duke's face at all today!" I said, groaning.  
  
"Is it true that you have to sleep with him opening night?" Chris asked.  
  
"Rent the movie, you'll find out everything you need to know," I said.  
  
"But technically the movie has never been made yet. And, frankly, I'd like to know now," Chris said, his hands on his hips.  
  
I was about to say something, when my throat constricted and all the air was knocked out of me. I felt myself go limp in Chris' arms and heard a few gasps as I fell into his careful grasp.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 6  
  
Yes, it was a short chapter this time, because I thought this would be a good spot to end it. I can't wait to write chapter 7, though, it's my FAVORITE part!!! :D 


	7. vii: roxanne

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time. The song is 'Lucky Star' and is from…guess what! Yes, Singin in the Rain! Big surprise there :D  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
Note: My computer crashed over the weekend, so I was lucky I had everything uploaded! Anyway, sorry for the wait on my other stories, they'll be continued after I finish this. I've been trying to do this and study for the SAT's at the same time, so yeah, here's chapter 7!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7 ~ Roxanne  
  
I woke up once again in the Red Room, where I quickly got up and into my rehearsal clothes, complete with the golden crown thing. I looked at myself in the mirror and ran as fast as I could to the Moulin Rouge converted theatre. I held up a finger and caught my breath before running to the stage.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, shall we begin the scene?" I asked.  
  
Chris grinned, with his hat tilted slightly; he stood off to the side. He looked at his list and frowned. "Where is the Argentinean??"  
  
"He fell asleep and we couldn't get him up. We'll need someone to stand in…but who will we get who knows all the lines?" Zidler asked.  
  
"I'll…stand in," Chris said, hesitating. "I've practically memorized every song and line he sings."  
  
"I wonder why…" one of the dancers mumbled.  
  
"All right, just please continue before I decide to change the ending!" the Duke threatened.  
  
"Okay, before we start the scene, I thought I should explain it. The evil actor has just tried to take away my...I mean the other actor's career and make it look like he quit. Satine, the actress, thinks he has stopped loving her, and is about to leave with the evil actor forever, but before she can, I, as the other actor, will sing the secret love song, and she will return by his side," Chris explained. "Satine, shall we take it from your line?"  
  
"I cannot believe he is leaving me…" I said, with as much sadness as I could possibly show.  
  
"I am sorry, young sparrow. He has found another and will be leaving acting to pursue a…different career," Zidler recited.  
  
"But…he loved me so much!" I said.  
  
"My dear, he never loved you. He was just pretending to show how great an actor he can be! Now come with me, I can make your life so much happier than it ever was!" Zidler said.  
  
"It can't be…" I said, forcing tears to come to my eyes.  
  
"Do not believe the mush this man is feeding you! I do love you! You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar. Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming…beaming…" he sang, walking toward the stage.  
  
"I was star struck!" I sang back.  
  
"You're all my lucky charms," he sang.  
  
"I'm lucky in your arms," I sang.  
  
"You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal," we sang together.  
  
"You are my lucky star!" I sang alone, and we all looked at the Duke for permission to keep the script the way it is.  
  
"I don't like the ending…" he said, quite nervously.  
  
"What?" Chris asked, his voice raising an octave as he said it.  
  
"Why didn't the actress choose the other actor? He truly loved her and risked anything to get her. The other actor did nothing. I suggest the actress choose the other actor," the Duke said.  
  
"Sowwy! I'm sowwy, but this ending does not uphold the Bohemian ideas of truth, beauty, freedom, and love!" Toulouse, said.  
  
"I don't care about your Bohemian ideas! Why shouldn't the actress choose the other actor?" the Duke asked.  
  
"Because she doesn't love you! H-him…she doesn't love him!" Chris said, regretting the slippage.  
  
"So I see…the ending will be changed. And the actress will choose the other actor. It will be rewritten, without the secret song, by tomorrow morning and rehearsed just in time for opening night," the Duke announced.  
  
I decided something had to be done, considering that I did not feel like having the ending rewritten and having to rehearse it right before opening night.  
  
"But, sir, that is impossible!" Zidler declared.  
  
"Harold," I said, flaunting my body in his face. I had to do my best to seduce him, if it meant saving the show, and the song. "How can you treat the Duke so appallingly? He should be treated with more respect. I'll tell you what, we shall have a little supper in the Gothic tower, and see whether you think the ending shall be rewritten," I said, adding an erotic tone to my voice.  
  
Chris looked at me with hurt eyes, and I looked back with eyes filled with worry and sorrow. I was following exactly in Satine's footsteps, but I promised myself that I would not get anywhere close to making love with him.  
  
~*~  
  
"You can't make love with him," I said to her, grabbing her hand.  
  
"I have to…he's too powerful!" Chrissy said, almost in tears. "You promised…you wouldn't be jealous!"  
  
"Of course…I won't be jealous…" I said, not believing the words coming out of my mouth.  
  
"You are my lucky star..." she sang in my ear. "I saw you from afar…"  
  
"Of course…you are my lucky star…go…but I will not stop thinking of anything but you," I said, feeling my heart breaking as she took every step towards the Gothic tower in that sleek blue velvet dress.  
  
I took my place with the other actors and actresses as we waited for the scene across the street to finish. No one really wanted to know what happened, at least no one I knew wanted to know.  
  
"Don't worry, Shakespeare!" one of the dancers, definitely not Nini, said, crawling onto my lap. "Once the Duke gets his end…ing!"  
  
I grabbed that girl right then and their, and threw her off of me. This wasn't what I needed to hear, and with my darling about to make love with the most disgusting man ever.  
  
The Argentinean grabbed her away from me and yelled, "Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends BAD!!"  
  
I looked at the Argentinean with a blank stare, and then rolled my eyes.  
  
"We'll have a dance!" he suggested. "In the brothels of Buenos Aires. Tells the story of a prostitute…and a man who falls in love with her. First, there is desire. Then, passion. Then, suspicion, jealousy, anger, betrayal! When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy…yes, jealousy will drive you...mad!" he began.  
  
Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light.  
  
Walk the streets for money.  
  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right.  
  
Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.  
  
Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night.  
  
I had to raise up my voice, so I started singing the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
His eyes upon your face.  
  
His hand upon your hand.  
  
His lips caress your skin…  
  
It's more than I can stand.  
  
Roxanne!  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
Roxanne!  
  
Feelings I can't fight?  
  
You're free to leave me,  
  
But just don't deceive me,  
  
And please believe me when I say I love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"When this production succeeds, you will no longer be a can can dancer. I will make you…a star," the Duke said. I could barely keep in the few foods I ate for breakfast down when I took my glove and rubbed it across my face, making eyes at him. "Accept it…as a gift from this actor to his glowing star," the Duke said, opening a jewelry box with a diamond necklace. This diamond necklace had more diamonds on it than even I remember Nicole Kidman wearing in the movie! I must have been dreaming, it was so heavy when he put it around my neck!  
  
"And the ending?" I asked.  
  
"Let Zidler and the writer keep their fairy-tale ending," the Duke said, smiling glumly, knowing that he was about to get his own ending. That's what he thinks!  
  
~*~  
  
We started singing again, as I made my way outside toward the Gothic tower. I needed to reach out for her and make sure she was still mine.  
  
Roxanne, You don't have to put on that red light...  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
Roxanne...  
  
You don't have to do your hair tonight...  
  
Feelings I can't fight.  
  
Roxanne!  
  
You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me,  
  
And please, believe me when I say, I love you...  
  
~*~  
  
"Come what may…I will love you until my dying day…no!" I said, refusing my best. Oh, how he needed a good kick in the groin! I these feet weren't stuck in the most painful heels, that kick would come straight from me!  
  
"No?" the Duke asked. He looked down to follow my line of sight. He saw Chris standing there, looking up at me, and most nearly snapped. "So I see…it's our very own actor…"  
  
"Dear Duke…" I said, trying to think of some way around it. I didn't need the violence that I knew would come very soon.  
  
"SILENCE!" the Duke screamed, closing the windows behind him. "You made me believe that you loved me…"  
  
~*~  
  
Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light...  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
Roxanne...  
  
You don't have to do your hair tonight...  
  
Feelings I can't fight.  
  
Roxanne!  
  
...you don't have to put on that red light...  
  
Roxanne!  
  
You don't have to do your hair tonight...  
  
Why does my heart cry?  
  
Feelings I can't fight  
  
Roxanne!  
  
~*~  
  
While I practically heard the chorus from inside the Moulin Rouge, the Duke was horrifyingly trying to…well let's not mention that because it's just WRONG!! I tried to escape his gross grasp as much as humanly possible, but with this corset binding me, and the fact that I could feel a coughing spell come on very soon, I just hoped Le Chocolat would come and save me soon. When I heard Chris screaming from across the street, I knew that he wasn't going to make in time, so I had to take things into my own hands.  
  
I kicked off my heels, pulled back my arm, threw a right to the chin, and kicked him where the sun don't shine. That knocked him out for quite a while, so I raced home, wearing just my undergarments, and tears streaming down my face because I knew what I had just done may have endangered my life, as well as Chris'.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 7  
  
Let me make a note, anything that came straight from the movie, I knew off the top of my head. All the dialogue, purely memorized! Wow…aren't I just terrible? Haha, now I know they're not perfect, so I improvised in order to not go through the entire movie. A little note on Roxanne, I was lazy, so I copied and pasted from a site…but yeah, I did know it! 


	8. viii: playing a part

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time.  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8~Playing A Part  
  
I stormed out of the Gothic Tower without any help from Le Chocolat, and ran into some of the people who hated me because I got all the fame.  
  
I ran all the way to Chris' garret, hoping that I would not be forced to go through with the show. I would not sleep with the Duke; I would refuse to. I just needed to find Chris and find a way to get out of Montmartre before I had to worry about dying.  
  
"What happened??" Chris asked, concerned. He saw my disheveled appearance, and right away thought the worst had happened.  
  
"He tried to force me to sleep with him, but I refused. Unfortunately, in order to get here, I had to knock him unconscious," I said, wincing at the pain I felt in my arm and leg.  
  
"Well, as long as you're all right," Chris said. "We'll leave here, and go far away!"  
  
"Chris, the play…you'll miss opening night," I said, narrowing my eyes. I knew he wouldn't want to miss the one play he might ever write.  
  
"Well…I'd rather see you safe and not sleeping with the Duke than have you staying here, unhappy because I wanted to see my play," Chris said, resentfully.  
  
I grinned; Chris had become a changed man after going through the hellish ways of a penniless poet's life. "Well, what do you suggest doing?"  
  
"We'll run far away, before the play opens! Go, gather your things, and I'll meet you back here," Chris said. "Hurry, I'll call a carriage for a half an hour from now."  
  
I ran out of his garret as quickly as I possibly could. The one thing on my mind would be the next encounter with Zidler.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure about this, Chris?" Caryn asked me.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, you know you'd rather be starring in the show, anyway! And I'd hate to have her wasting her career with the Duke," I said.  
  
"What if he follows you? He won't give up until you're dead and she's with him," Caryn pointed out. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"I'll get hurt if I stick around here," Chris said. "And I'm not letting her stay here to run away like a cowardly nerd."  
  
"You love her too much, you must realize that she is not the Chrissy you remember! She's a lot different now, and what if she's just acting like she loves you? It's her job, you know!" Caryn said.  
  
"I don't need to sit here and listen to you try and break my heart to get me to leave by myself. I'm staying here until she leaves with me, and that's final!" Chris said.  
  
Caryn took in a deep breath and sighed it out. "I think you should know, that in the movie, Satine comes back to break Christian's heart in order to get him to leave," Caryn said, and then walked away.  
  
"Thanks for the information, but Chrissy is not Satine. She may have acted like her, but she was playing a part. Now that we have each other, we need not play the part. We should be free to live together forever," Chris said to Caryn's back, and then continued packing. He took one last look at the typewriter and rolled his eyes. He was no writer, he never was! He was just playing a part, exactly like Chrissy.  
  
~*~  
  
"Chickpea, what do you think you're doing?" Zidler asked, walking into her boudoir.  
  
"I'm running away, Harold. Don't try to stop me," I warned him.  
  
"Strawberry, the Duke will kill Christian," Zidler said, trying to get me to stop this nonsense. Part of me was pulling to listen to him, but most of me was ignoring everything.  
  
"He can't scare us," I said, brushing it off. I knew that the Duke would try, but I was not about to give in so easily.  
  
"He's a powerful man, you know he could do it," Zidler responded.  
  
"Yeah? If he's such a powerful man than how come I was able to knock him out so easily? He relies on people, and not himself, that is his weakness," I snapped.  
  
"Satine, what has gotten into you?" Zidler asked, so surprised at this change in voice that he stopped calling me by my childish nicknames.  
  
"I'm no longer the helpless girl who was convinced that I was only worth what someone would pay for me," I said. "I don't need you, and I'm running away from all this! From you…and from the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
"You're dying, Satine," Harold said, at his last attempt to get me to stay.  
  
"I know that, Mr. Zidler, I'm not that stupid to figure out that coughing plus red blood means consumption," I spat at him. "I'd rather die in Christian's arms than die a successful actress, but you wouldn't understand that, now, would you?"  
  
"Fine, Satine, leave the Moulin Rouge. But Christian will leave you eventually and you'll be left with nothing," Zidler said.  
  
"By the time that happens, I would have died already," I said, and walked away. The part of my soul that was pulling for me to listen to Zidler took control and turned myself around. "I can't do it, Harold, I just can't run away!"  
  
"Come here, my little sparrow!" Zidler said, warming up like a father to a child. "This is what you will do. Clean yourself up, and leave him. Tell him you don't love him anymore and he will leave."  
  
I nodded foolishly, and let Marie help me into a dress. What was I doing? Since when was it in my heart to be the nasty old Satine in the movie? I tried to change my stars, but all I did was end up right back to where Satine was headed. Well, I'd hurt Chris' heart, but if he were anything like Christian, he'd stay.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that's the last of everything," I said, packing my stuff onto the carriage. "Where is she? She's late!"  
  
"She'll be here," Caryn reassured me. She had come back to see whether or not Chrissy would follow through with the plan.  
  
"Here she is!" I said, excitedly. "I knew she'd come, I told you!"  
  
"Yes, but will she stay?" Caryn asked.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, after noticing the clothes that she was wearing.  
  
"I'm staying with the Duke…" she said.  
  
"You're…WHAT??" he asked, in disbelief. "But WHY???"  
  
After I left, the Duke had offered me everything…everything I ever dreamed of!" she said.  
  
"But what about what you promised? You said we'd leave!" I said. "Something's wrong, tell me the truth!"  
  
"Nothing's the matter, Chris, and if you want to know the truth…I am the actress, and I choose the evil actor," she said, letting a tear fall down her face as she turned around and left my broken heart, once shattered, once mended, and now shattered again, on the ground. I glanced down to the floor and wondered whether even glue would be enough to put back the pieces of my heart.  
  
I knew then that Caryn had been right all along. Chrissy was just playing a part, and I could not tell the fine line between reality and the beauty of acting. In order to find out whether she truly loved me, or was just playing the part to keep the movie historically correct, I had to go back to the Moulin Rouge…one last time.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 8  
  
No songs that time, which makes this a sorta short chapter. Have fun reading and reviewing! 


	9. ix: finale

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time.  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9~Finale  
  
I ran out on stage and started singing, "Make 'Em Laugh" from Singin' in the Rain. Chris had put the song in only because he thought it would be perfect for me, and because he thought the play could use some comedy to it, and it would be a great opening number. I found out he wished me to be the actress who didn't have fame or a fortune, and had to choose between true love and a famous actor who could give me everything. I finally understood my mistake as soon as I started singing the first lines and almost cried at the end of the scene.  
  
I ran back into my dressing room and found that I had no time to cry, as I had to quickly change into my clothes for my next scene. Meanwhile, I had no idea what was coming for me in the mazes of the backstage area.  
  
~*~  
  
It was difficult enough to try and find my way to Chrissy's dressing room, but having to hide from those goons who probably wanted to kill me? Definitely too hard if I didn't happen to be quite the versatile guy. I raced into Chrissy's dressing room, and there she was, half-scared too death from my surprise visit. Unfortunately, she wasn't too happy to see me.  
  
"Get out of here!" she whispered. "You shouldn't have come back!"  
  
"I came back to pay you…if you really did deceive me like you've deceived everyone else, you deserve the money," I said, and handed her the money that I got from selling Christian's typewriter. I hated the thing, anyway, so I was relieved to get rid of it.  
  
"Please, Chris, just leave before you get one of us hurt!" Chrissy said. She tried to race past me towards the stage in her costume, but I was faster and more aggressive than her.  
  
"No, I won't let you go!" I yelled, yanking her arm so that she looked into my eyes. "Tell me you didn't love me!"  
  
"Please, just leave now!" Chrissy kept repeating. Caryn had warned me before I left for the Moulin Rouge, that the Duke's manservant, Warren, would try to kill me, so when I turned each corner, I made sure no one was on the other side with a gun. All those days spent at Q-Zar really pulled off! Too bad I didn't have a laser gun right now…  
  
"Not until I pay you," I said, and when I heard the gunshot, I was luckily looking out at an audience and wearing the "lesser known actor's" costume. I was safe, for now, no one would dare try and murder me when there were witnesses.  
  
I looked out at the audience, flung the money at her feet, and said, "I thought you were a dignified actress…and not just another whore…" I walked away and went to the Duke. "You may have your way with her, I owe you nothing."  
  
Before I could make it to the door, I heard two voices. The first was the voice of Frankie's, ringing out from the orchestra pit. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return!"  
  
Then, I heard her beautiful voice hypnotizing the audience.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are my lucky star…I saw you from afar…two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming…beaming!" I sang. I hoped that it wasn't too late, and that he hadn't lost all trust in me by then.  
  
"I was star struck!" he sang. I was overwhelmed with happiness when he started racing back towards the stage singing our song, the song that, although wasn't literally written for us, had been reserved for this moment alone.  
  
"You're all my lucky charms!" I sang.  
  
"I'm lucky in your arms!" He answered.  
  
"You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal!" I sang.  
  
"You are my lucky star!" we finished.  
  
We then went into a lovely rendition of some of the songs in the play to get across to the others the Bohemian ideals, and to keep the Duke from claiming either my soul or Chris' life.  
  
As we were singing, I caught a glimpse of the Duke getting punched by Zidler and the gun flying. Everything was finally happy again! Chris was alive and I didn't have to worry about sleeping with the Duke! Well…everything would be happy for a while, at least.  
  
~*~  
  
"We did it!" I exclaimed, hugging and kissing her once the curtains closed. "We pulled of the show…and you really do love me!"  
  
Chrissy smiled weakly and then found herself coughing violently. That's when I knew what was happening. She was going to die. Not just anytime in the near future, she would die this night, in my arms.  
  
"I'm cold…" Chrissy said. "Hold me…"  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and felt her frigid body against my warm one. I tried not to cry, but the fact that she was coughing up blood was too much. Suddenly my reputation back in Garden City didn't seem to matter, and if I couldn't see Chrissy ever again, I would never be happy.  
  
Her last words before she lay motionless on the ground, without any breath coming through her mouth, were, "Promise me you'll perform your best…I love you…"  
  
And that was it…she was dead. It was the saddest thing I've ever had to go through in my life. I cried like a baby, and suddenly I found myself crying, holding her limp body, in the auditorium where we had just fainted. It was as if my shocked expression was plastered to my face, and everyone was asking me what happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Chris…" Caryn said, looking down at her limp body. She couldn't contain her tears. Suddenly, the scene was too much to bear, and I had to run from the auditorium. But I didn't get very far, because I heard her voice again, and that was enough to halt time.  
  
~*~  
  
End: Chapter 9 


	10. x: lucky stars collide

Title: Uncertainty  
  
Author: Sparkling Diamond Satine  
  
Warning: Cheesy story that I decided to write during my school's production of 'Singin' in the Rain.' (And ooh it was raining during the performance…and they were singing…haha) There will probably be some inside jokes…only because I love our inside jokes to the play…they're so great!  
  
If you want to know the summary, it's in chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me…'cuz you know that wouldn't make sense and I like to make sense most of the time.  
  
Chapter 1 also has some important notes. Read those before reading this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10~Lucky Stars Collide  
  
"You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar," I sang.  
  
"What the…isn't that from the show?" someone whispered.  
  
"Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming…beaming…" Chris sang.  
  
"I was star struck!" I sang.  
  
"How cheesy is this? I wonder what happened all the while they were out…was it like an hour I'm guessing?" someone else whispered.  
  
"You're all my lucky charms," Chris sang.  
  
"I'm lucky in your arms!" I sang back. "You opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal!"  
  
"You are my lucky star!" we both ended together.  
  
"How could I have ever thought you were totally dead?" Chris asked. "I'm so happy you're alive!"  
  
"I'm so happy you're alive!" the pit band conductor mocked. "I HATE happy endings."  
  
"Even when they're real life happy endings?" I asked, hearing his comment loud and clear. "Are you saying that you'd rather have seen me dead?"  
  
"No…it was actually just a joke. Had to keep with my strong dislike for happy endings," he said.  
  
I laughed and threw my arms around Chris. Our lips met and suddenly the room vanished from our feet and it was as if we were flying amongst the stars, riding on the tail of a shooting star. We were no longer star- crossed lovers, our stars have collided and we changed our destinies.  
  
"Let's go…do something that doesn't require me to sing or dance…I'm incredibly tired and I don't think I could sing even if I wanted to!" I whined.  
  
"Do you mind if we take a ten minute break?" Chris asked. "We need some time to uh…rest our vocal chords…" Chris lied. I could tell he just wanted some time alone and I didn't really blame him…hell I wanted time alone too!  
  
~*~  
  
"So now what?" I asked. "We got an entire ten minutes to do whatever we wanted."  
  
"Well…you know what I want…but will it take less than ten minutes to do it?" Chrissy asked, smirking.  
  
"Hey…we already did that…besides you're no courtesan anymore! You need to rest. Shall we just take a nap?" I asked.  
  
"Nap sounds good," Chrissy said and instantly fell asleep on top of me. I held her time and kept her warm until I heard a voice trying desperately to wake us up, and failing.  
  
"Hmm, we better leave them alone, they've had a rough day," I heard Caryn whisper. "Have Michael stand in for him."  
  
And so began the first day, or night rather, together as normal teenage high school students. The days to come would shape the rest of our lives, and nothing would get in our ways, not when pure love was behind our hearts.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END (sorry for such a short chapter…) 


End file.
